Dragon Breath
Dragon Breath is a -type move introduced in Generation II. It was TM24 in Generation II. Description |A strong breath attack.}} |Strikes the foe with an incredible blast of breath. In addition, the target will be paralyzed}} |The foe is hit with an incredible blast of breath that sometimes cause paralysis.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. It may also paralyze the target.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user exhales a mighty gust that inflicts damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} Effect In battle Dragon Breath does damage and has a 30% chance to paralyze the target. In a Double Battle, Dragon Breath can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Dragon Breath can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / |30 ( )|33|41 ( ) 25 ( )|25|25}} / |30 ( )|33|41 ( ) 25 ( )|25|25}} / |35|35|35|35|1|STAB='}} / |35|35|35|35|1|STAB='}} / |35|35|35|35|1|STAB='}} |33|31|31|31 ( ) 13 ( )|13|STAB='}} |38|32|32|32 ( ) 13 ( )|13|STAB='}} / |38|32|32|32 ( ) 13 ( )|13|STAB='}} / |20|20|20|20|20|STAB='}} / |20|20|20|20|20|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||31|31|31}} / |||31|31|31}} / |||17|17|17|STAB='}} / |||17|17|17|STAB='}} / |||17|17|17|STAB='}} / |||29|29|29|STAB='}} / |||29|29|29|STAB='}} / |||29|29|29|STAB='}} ||||18|18|STAB='}} ||||18|18|STAB='}} ||||18|18|STAB='}} / ||||1|1|STAB='}} / |||||29|STAB='}} By breeding By TM |TM24|||||}} |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} |TM24|||||}} |TM24|||||}} |TM24||||||STAB=''}} |TM24||||||STAB=''}} / |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} |TM24||||||STAB='}} |TM24||||||STAB='}} / |TM24||||||STAB='}} |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} / |TM24||||||STAB='}} / |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} / |TM24|||||}} Gallery Dragon Breath depicted in Generation II |games3 = Dragon Breath III.png Dragon Breath depicted in Generation III |games4 = DragonBreath IV.png Dragon Breath depicted in Generation IV |anime2 = Clair Gyarados Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Clair's Gyarados |anime3 = Steelix Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Steelix Winona Altaria Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Winona's Altaria Drake Altaria Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Drake's Altaria Drake Shelgon Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Drake's Shelgon Drew Flygon DragonBreath.png Dragon Breath being used by Drew's Flygon Morrison Steelix Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Morrison's Steelix Brianna's Vibrava Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Brianna's Vibrava Brock Steelix Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Brock's Steelix Ash Charizard Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Ash's Charizard |anime5 = Archen Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Archen Archeops Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Archeops Carlita Hydreigon Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Carlita's Hydreigon Reshiram M14 Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Reshiram Zekrom M14 Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Zekrom Hydreigon Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Hydreigon |anime6 = Salamence's Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Salamence Ash Sliggoo Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Ash's Sliggoo Shiny Rayquaza Hyper Beam Dialga Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Dialga Sawyer Bagon Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by Sawyer's Bagon |manga3 = Winona's Altaria Dragon Breath Adventures.png Dragon Breath being used by Winona's Altaria |manga4 = Giratina Adventures Dragon Breath.png Dragon Breath being used by a wild Giratina |games7 = Dragon Breath VII.PNG}} es:Dragoaliento Category:Moves with a base power of 60 Category:Moves that cause paralysis